The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Users of electronic meetings may utilize different electronic devices to connect to electronic meetings. Electronic meetings may include capabilities of presenting audio and video to users through their electronic device. Some electronic meetings may include functionality to actively collaborate with other meeting participants by allows different participants certain editing privileges for content within the electronic meeting. However, electronic meetings only allow a single user at a given time to have privileges to edit material presented within the electronic meeting. Therefore if two or more windows are visible to users of an electronic meeting, then only one user would have the privilege to edit content across the two or more windows displayed. In order for other users to edit content maintained in a window not currently edited by the first user, the first user would have to surrender edit control to another user in order for the other user to edit the desired content.
Additionally, the managing system running the electronic meeting streams available content to all users regardless of the capability of displaying the content on each user's device. For example, if a user only has audio capabilities, the electronic meeting management system would still stream the audio and video from the meeting to all users, thereby expending bandwidth in order to ensure each user receives the audio and video.